An electropneumatic control arrangement with a solenoid valve unit that is connected to a compressed-air supply is generally provided on vehicles with air bellows or air springs for the purpose of ride level control, with the compressed-air supply being connected to a compressed-air accumulator or else directly to a compressor. An electronic control device (ECU) drives the solenoid valve unit in order to distribute compressed air to the connected compressed-air lines, which lead to the air bellows, in order to raise the vehicle, and discharge air from the air bellows to an outlet in order to lower the vehicle, or to block the air in order to maintain the ride level.
The solenoid valve unit is generally driven by means of a control device provided in the driver's compartment. To this end, electric cables are to be laid from the control device to the solenoid valve unit such that, even in the event vibrations occur, the cables cannot rupture and proper contact can be made with the cables.